lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Friends Again
Friends Again is the 1st episode of Thomas The Tank Engine Tales. Plot Thomas is shunting freight cars in the yard, when Percy arrives, and accidentally biffs into Thomas' freight cars, breaking them apart. As a result, Thomas tells Percy that he doesn't want to be his friend anymore, making Percy very sad. That night, Percy thinks about spoiling Thomas' freight cars, and wants him to be his friend again. Next morning, Thomas arrives at the quarry to collect some stone. Mavis, who has shunted Thomas' freight cars for him, asks Thomas why he looks so angry, and Thomas tells her about Percy, and then, leaves the quarry. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, and tells Percy to take care of Annie and Clarabel while Thomas is busy. As Percy steams along pulling Annie and Clarabel, he meets Edward at a junction. Percy tells Edward about how he ruined Thomas' freight cars the day before, but Edward tells Percy that he is sure Thomas will want to be his friend again. Meanwhile, Thomas stops at a red signal. Bertie drives up to him, and asks Thomas if he wants to have a race. Thomas tells Bertie that he doesn't have time for a race, to which Bertie replies, "Well, suit yourself!", and then, drives away. After Thomas' signal turns green, he chuffs away still thinking about Percy destroying his freight cars. Thomas arrives at Knapford Station, where Gordon and James are collecting passengers. Gordon says hello to Thomas, and James asks him what is wrong, but Thomas says that he doesn't have time to talk, and then leaves the station. Percy pulls Annie and Clarabel along Thomas' branch line. At another junction, he meets Henry and Duck, who are delivering coal. Percy tells them about destroying Thomas' freight cars, but Henry and Duck are sure Thomas will want to be his friend again. Thomas meets Terence and Trevor, who are ploughing in a field. Both Terence and Trevor say hello to Thomas, but Thomas says that he is busy, and then goes off again. Thomas steams along with the freight cars of stone, and meets Donald and Douglas. The twins ask Thomas if he needs help, but Thomas says, "no thank you," and puffs on. Thomas goes up Gordon's Hill, but he slows down and stops, due to running out of water. Thomas looks up, and sees Harold, and asks him to tell Percy where he is so that he could come and rescue him. Harold agrees, and buzzes off. Meanwhile, Percy is talking to Caroline, when Harold arrives, and tells Percy that Thomas is stuck on Gordon's Hill, so Percy uncoupled from Annie and Clarabel, and goes to Gordon's Hill to rescue Thomas. Percy arrives at Gordon's Hill in no time at all. Thomas apologizes to Percy for being cross with him the day before, and Percy forgives him. He also apologizes to Thomas for ruining his freight cars, and Thomas decides to forgive him as well. After that, Percy pushes Thomas up the hill. Thomas and Percy arrive at the harbor to deliver the stone. Sir Topham Hatt arrives on board Toby, and congratulates Thomas and Percy by telling them they are both really useful engines, and Toby adds, "And very reliable indeed." Thomas and Percy smile at each other, happy to be friends again. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Duck *Gordon *Henry *James *Edward *Donald and Douglas *Toby *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *Harold *Bertie *Terence *Trevor *Caroline *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Episodes Category:Season 1